Brutal Lies
by La.Push
Summary: Embry's Been Keeping His Secret from His Mother For a Long time, But Shes Starting to Get Suspicious.. How far Will She Go to Get the Truth out Of Him?
1. Hidden Guilt

**''Embry Call! You get In Here, Right Now!''**

Crap. She'd heard me sneaking in again. Now I really was in for it.  
Slowly My Feet Dragged me along the Hall to the Source Of the angry voice. Why Couldn't I just tell her, I mean, Everyone elses parents know. Hell. Even the Imprint's Parents Know.  
Obviously Not My Mother.

**''How Many times do I have to tell you! You Have to Stop Sneaking Out.'' **

**''But Mom I Can't. I have to.. I have No Choice.''**

**''What is it Embry? Hm.. Drugs? Alcohol?''**

**''No Mom.. Its Just..''** I'm a Werewolf. How I'd Kill to Say that Right Now. But I can't. Stupid Rules.

Then I Felt her Hand across my Face, It Didn't hurt too much, Becuase Of her being Human and All But it Was enough to make me fall to my Knees.  
I was struggling to keep my calm, To stop from phasing, That'd probably be worse than telling her.

**''Go to your room. Now.'' **Was All I Heard Before I Felt myself Rise and Walk, Hands and knees Trembling, down the Hall to My Room.

Once inside I shut the Door, and Locked it, Before Collapsing on my Bed. My Mind raced over Everything that Had happened, Thats Was When I Lost it. I Phased.  
A Few Minutes later, I Heard the Voice of Quil and Jacob In My head.

_''Em?''_ Quil Asked.

_''Are you Okay?'' _Was all I heard from Jacob.

I Just told Them Everything.  
After a While, Jacob Phased out, and Quil Did Too.  
I phased Back to Human Form, Pulling on Some Shorts I Lie Down again, Hoping That Things would Get better.  
I Couldn't Help But Wonder How far My Mom Would actually go, with my sneaking out, I'd Already been grounded.

--

**A/N: Sorry its Short. But Review and I'll Make the Next Chapter Longer. Review please? For Little Embry?**


	2. Comfortably Numb

As it turns out I was in luck the Next morning, Mom Had left for work. I Dragged my Half Concious selt down the hall knowing mom would've left something for me to eat,  
Next to my bowl of Cereal She'd Left a Note, I rubbed my eyes as I tried to pick out the words in her obviously rushed note, from what i could understand it read:

_Embry,_  
_Don't Forget You're Grounded. If I Come home and You're not here again, You can Forget Staying With Quil For the Weekend._  
_Love,_  
_Mom._

I walked over to the fridge and Checked the time She'd get home on her work schedule, Thankgod I'd Switched patrol Times With Jared.  
I'd Be Home Hours Before She Even left Work.  
In a Weak Effort to Wake Myself Up for school I Went to the Bathroom, Splashing my face With The Cold Water, As I Looked in the Mirror I Could Still See the Faint Bruise From her Slap.  
Hopefully It'll Be Healed by the time I get to school. If Not I'll just say I tripped in Jacob's Garage. Which Suprisingly Wouldn't be hard to believe.

As I Sat down With My Cereal l flicked on the Tv, My Eyes focused on the Slightly fuzzy picture, When I Finished My Cereal I Glanced At the Clock.  
I Was Gonna Be Late, I All but threw the Bowl into the dishwasher and hurried to get dressed, After Pulling on Shorts and a Tshirt That Read - ''Haters Make Me famous.''  
I Shoved my Feet into my old Sneakers, Grabbing my Bag and running out the door, Hoping I hadn't missed the Bus.

**---**

**A/N : Sorry Guys. this Ones Also Short. Please Take time and review. If You Do then I Promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**I Do Not Own Twilight.**


	3. Questions and Lies

As Soon as I finally reached the Gates, I was Ambushed By Quil. I Heard him before I saw Him.

**''Embry!!!''** He Called out. I looked Down trying to hide the Bruise that Would give away everything that I was keeping.

**''Hey Quil.''** He Greeted trying to sound remotely Cheerful, It Didn't work Even I recognised my Voice as the Tone of a Child Desperately trying to Lie, and Failing Miserably.

**''Embry Whats wro- ''** He Said Cutting himself off As I looked up to meet His Eyes.

Almost Instantly he Dragged me Round behind the Caretaker's Shed.** ''Em, Whats Going on?'' **He asked refering to the Bruise.

**''Nothing... I.. Er.. Tripped.'' **I lied, Wondering if He'd fall for it.

**''Embry. You Can't Lie to Me.''** He said Firmly.

**''Quil.. Just Drop it Please. I'll tell you later." **I begged Him.

**''Promise?''**

**''Yes, Fine. I Promise.''**

That Wasn't exactly a Lie, was it? I mean I said I'd tell him Later, but I never Said When I'd Tell him.  
I Sighed and Said a Quick Goodbye to my Best friend Before Hurrying off to first period.

The Rest Of the Day Was Pretty Hazy, Apart from the almost Constant Questions From Quil.  
It hurt me to make him Suffer like this. Finally the Bell rang, Officially ending the day, I Waited by the Gates for Quil As usual, Biting my Lip, knowing I'd Have to tell.


	4. Secret Keeper

As I'd Expected I Didn't have to wait long for Quil.  
Instead of Staying in a public place we went to the beach, Knowing it Would Be a more Private conversation there, and there wasn't the risk of rumours Spread through out the school.  
We sat on a Log, not far from the water and After a few minutes He asked.

**''So. How Did you get the Bruise?'' **He asked.

I Took a Deep Breath. **''If I Tell you do you promise Not to Say A Word to Anybody?''**

He Nodded.

**''I'm Warning you Quil. Not Even Jacob.'' **I Said Firmly, Suprised By the Composure in my Own Voice.

**''Yeah yeah. Get On with the Story Em. I'm Aging Here.'' **He Teased, Although he and I Both knew that We'd never age.

**''M- Mom.. H-Hit Me.''** I Stuttered out.

**''Em, I'm Sorry, If I Knew, I Wouldn't have brought it up.'' **He said gently, trying to comfort me.

I Hid My Face in my Hands, and Felt a Hand on my Shoulder, Clearly Quil, Trying to Console Me.

**''Why'd She Do It Em?'' **He asked.

**''She C- Caught Me S-Dneaking Out for P-P-Patrol.'' **

Quil Sighed, **''You Okay?''** He asked gently.

I Nodded.

I Didn't Want Quil To Feel bad for Me.

**''Come on Em. Come to my house for a While.''** He offered.

I Nodded, Quils Grandfather Was one of the Elders, Maybe He'd Bend the Rules, Just once, and explain to my Mom.  
Hopefully.

Quil Tugged me along By my Arm and Slowly I Started to speed up, Wiping my eyes as I did.

I Put on a fake Smile as We entered Quil's House, Not wanting His Family to realise What I'd been through.

His Mom was the same as Ever, Lightly Tanned, Cheerful, With a big Smile On her Face. Then I Saw His Grandfather, Quil Senior. He Smiled to, But It was Different, the Man's face Seemed Slightly Darker than Usual, a Papery Sort of texture to his Weak Looking Skin. I Hoped He was Alright.


	5. Break Me Down

It was Quiet at Quil's I Appreciated that.  
Although Quil's Presence Helped Some too. As We got to Quil's, As Always, untidy Bedroom. I Heard the faint Click as He Shut the Door.

The Only thing I heard after that Was Silence. Looking around I Noticed a Slight hint of Sadness in his eyes. **''Quil?''** I Asked, **''Whats Wrong?'' **I Saw Him Blink and Rub His Eyes,

**''Uhh. Nothing.'' **He said Quietly.

**''Quil.''** I Said firmly Raising One eyebrow, One of the Slightly Cool Things I Can do.

**''Emmmmmbrrryyyyyyyyyyy.'' **He Whined, Dragging out Each Letter of my Name to Last about Ten Seconds.

**''Fine. Don't tell me.''** I Huffed. Looking out of the Window. a Slight Smile Spread across My Face when I heard His feet Shuffling towards Me, I Quickly wiped it off. Not wanting to Satisfy him.

He Sat beside Me On the Edge of His Roughly Made, Double Bed, Much the Same as My own, Except for the Sheets.

**''Em. Its Nothing Honestly. I'm Just Tired.'' **I heard him Mumble.

Sighing I Rested My head against His Shoulder, Something I Used to Do When I Was Younger, And Human, And He was taller than me.

We Sat there For a Long Time, Just Quil And Me, Q & E, for a moment I Forgot Everything. The Pack, My Mom, being a Wolf, Everything, For That Moment things were How they Used to be,

Just Me and My Best Friend.

Until He Breathed a Sigh And Murmured the Time to me, I Sighed, **''I have to go..'' **

**''I'll Come. She can't Do anything While I'm Around..'' **

**''But--... Fiiine.''**

We Sighed and Said goodbye to his family, Quil quickly Shoving Some Clothes into a Small Worn Backpack.  
As I Left I knew that His family Knew Something Was Wrong, His Mom's Smile was Weak and Apologetic, Old Quil's Wise and Understanding.

We crept in My Window When I Got home, Only Two Minutes Before Mom Pulled Up.

Everything was great until She Said, **''I'd think Quil had Better Go.. its Getting Late. I'll Drive Him Home.''**

Slowly I Dragged My Feet into the Car and Sat in the Backseat With Quil.

After We'd Dropped him home, I'd Sat in the front passenger Seat, Dreading Conversation. Please Say She didn't know.

**''Oh I know Embry..''** She said Quietly. Crap! She Knows.

**''You Went out Didn't you!'' **She Yelled. I Cringed, Feeling Tears Well In My Eyes, Why Couldn't I be Stronger? Like Everyone Else. I'm a Pathetic Excuse for a Werewolf or Protector. I can't Even face My Own Mom With out Breaking Down Or Crying.

Through My Blurred Vision I Saw a Russet Wolf Running Through the trees.


	6. Runaway

**The** car ride was slow and silent after that. All I could Hear was my heavy breathing, I Just wanted to Open the Door and Run. But No. She'd locked the doors. Of course I could rip it off its hinges in seconds, but I decided that wouldn't be a great idea.

Home. At last.  
**''Go to Your Room.''**

**''But--''**

**''NOW!'' **Needless to say I moved Pretty Quickly, Although She was human, She was Terrifying.

I heard the door click behind me as I stalked into my room, the Glass window Locked, Damn. No escape route there.  
I glanced to the clock, 8.30pm. my patrol was at nine. I'd better think quickly, unless I wanted sam to come force me through the small Window in The bathroom.  
Aha! I have got it! The bathroom Window. Quickly I pulled on some shorts, and a Pair of sneakers, opening my door as quietly as possible i walked down the hallway,

_Creeeeeaaaaaaak -- _Damn. I forgot about that loose floorboard.

**''Embry, Where are you going?''**

**''Bathroom!'' **I called back.

**''Well, Okay then..''**

I sighed, closing the small oak door beside me as I glanced up to my only chance of freedom.

This was gonna take a while..

I Remember when I was about 14 and I'd tried this, unsucessfully.

Then again.. I remember I'm a lot taller and slimmer than before.

I unlatched the small window which was about the size of a sheet of A3 paper. I hesitantly slid myself through feet first untill i was dangling from the ledge.

I let go letting myself fall to the ground. Then Ran, into the dark, Before she realised.


	7. Safe?

A/N ;; Sorry for really late Chapter. :o) Review and the next'll be up fast. :D hope you enjoy..

_'Run, Embry, run.'_ I repeated over and over as I ran through the forest in human form, Breathing heavily by the time I got to a safe place to phase where I was positive nobody would see. I took off my shorts phased quickly before securing them to the small leather band I wore.

I walked for most of my shift. I had no desire to run, feel the wind in my fur.  
What the hell was I supposed to do now? I couldn't go home. I couldn't go to Quil's, She'd find me there. I needed a Shelter, Somewhere that She wouldn't think to look. Then it hit me.  
Jake's garage. Perfect.  
He wouldn't mind of course, He was my best friend, besides Quil.

I'd be Safe there, Not very warm, But safe nonetheless. Besides, Jacob had a doorkey for my house. I could get Some clothes and most of my belongings Whilst my .. Mom, Was at work.

Soon my Shift was over, It was time. Time to hide. When I finally got to Jacob's it was pouring down with rain, I'd phased already and was drenched to the bone. Luckily Jacob Hadn't fixed the small hole in the wood, merely covered it with a tyre. By the time I got in it was thundering. I shuddered, looking around me, I saw the dark shadows and saw the Bright flashes of light from outside. Slowly I rose from crouching in a corner, and Attempted to find something to keep myself warm, I could see the light of the Tv through the slim gap under the door that joined the house to the Garage, oh how I wanted to open that door,feel the warmth of the Log burning fire, The friendly sound of a generic voice talking about whatever on the TV. Clumsily I got caught up in my fantasies and tripped on a wrench, I yelped a little although it didn't hurt, It startled me.

I sighed deciding to go talk to Billy and Jake.. Afterall they were friends.. Family. I turned around heading back to the oak door. My hand reached out to grab the handle, But the second my finger touched it, the handle turned from underneath my touch and revealed a rather Tired looking Jacob.

**''Embry? What are you..? nevermind.'' **

I smiled with relief at his lack of questions as he pulled me into his house and off to his room, practically tossing dry clothes at me. ''thanks Jake..'' I said Smiling a Bit, It felt strange, I don't think i'd smiled in days.

Hopefully this would Last..


End file.
